Shole
by Dark Mojo
Summary: Reno and company search for the powerful materia, while AVALANCHE is brought a surprise. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah.. Please read and review. Thanks. ---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ ----------  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Please pass that to me, Father." Marlene asked Barrett. "Damn, you quit teaching my girl that 'formal' language? It's stupid!" Barrett screamed at Red XIII. "That is exactly it. Formal. You teach her that idiotic slang, and you expect her to succeed in life?" Red beamed back. Barrett turned, speechless as he stormed to the basement. Tifa walked in with a bag. "Hello everybody!" Tifa yelled excitedly. "Well, anyway, may I have my spear?" asked Cid, trying to ignore Tifa's over enthusiasm. "Yes, here is your spear, Cid, your sword, Cloud..." and she distributed the weapons. Tifa had grown a little older since the fall of Shinra. So had Cid, Barrett, and everybody else except Cloud. The JENOVA cells and the Mako seemed to keep him young looking.  
  
Yuffie had been missing for about three month's and no one felt the need for searching for her. They just figured that she had gone back to be with her father in Wutai. There is a new growing company called 'The New Turks'. Reno as the leader, and Elena and Rude by his side, and another mysterious person joined with them. There had been rumors of a new and dangerous materia called "Shole". Shole had the power to summon all, use all magic, and resurrect the dead, no matter what happened to them.  
  
"We interrupt this broadcast for a news bulletin..." "Look. It's Reno!" exclaimed Tifa excitedly. "...and take you to the Wall Market near the ruins of the sector seven slums to where Reno plans to hold a very important speech." "I wonder what that jackass is up to now." Cid said staring at the television. "Hello. My name is Reno. You probably know me. There have been rumors of the rebuilding of the sector seven slums and, yes, those rumors are in fact true. We have raised the sufficient funds for this project, and have enough workers..." "What ever it is, it's no good if it has the name 'Turk' on it." Cloud responded to Cid. "Are there any questions I can answer for you?" "Um, Reno, is it true you are searching for the materia named 'Shole'?" "No. In fact, the materia is a myth. A so called wives tail." A mysterious person, wearing a dark cloak, walked onto the stage. "I recognize that body..." Cloud said. "And what a body!" exclaimed Cid. "Who funded this project, sir?" Reno paused for a minute. "No more questions." And the mystery person escorted him off stage. "He is definitely the most psychotic person I have ever seen." Red looked at Barrett. "Of course, I could be wrong." "I think He has got other plans for sector 7." Barrett said trying to ignore Red's comment. 


	2. Shole: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah.. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ ----------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"How was I?" Reno asked stepping off of the stage. "Fine. You did pretty well. I mean, you are definitely no Rufus, but you did very well." Elena said. The Turks looked very different. They now wore the blackest of suit's, purchased after the death of Don Corneo, instead of the usual dark charcoal gray of the old Turks, as they call them. They also wear a patch with a large "7-S" on it. This seven represents the rebuilding of sector seven slums. The S, Shole. "Are the preparations ready?" Reno asked. "Yes. I have found the best materia hunter in the land." said Rude. "Name?" Reno asked patiently. "You can come out now." Rude signaled to a door to his right. "HELLO!!" Yuffie yelled. "No not her, anybody but her." Reno said staring Yuffie down. "I am the best materia hunter in the world. I could find materia no matter where." Yuffie bragged. Reno paused for a minute. "Even in sector 7?" Reno asked. "Sector 7? I...I don't get it. I mean, one minute you say Shole is a wives tail, the next you ask if I could get it out of there? I mean..what do you really know? What's going on?!" Rude raised a hand to silence the girl. Yuffie stopped mid thought. "Just answer the question." Reno said glaring at Yuffie. "I guess. For a price, though." Yuffie responded with hesitation. "A price of what? Money is no object..." Reno quickly responded. "It is not gil. It is to resurrect my father." Yuffie said. "Well, I guess I have no other choice." Reno said. "Yay!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go have a small chat with Reno." said Cloud. "I agree..." Red was interrupted by the sound of the PHS ringing. "Hello?" Asked Cid. "Cid! It's me, Reeve." "Where are you?" asked Cid. "Um, well, I...I am in Corel." "What are you doing there?" Cid asked quietly. "Well, I had some debts to pay off." "Dammit, Reeve. what kind of debts?" Cid asked suspiciously. "Well, debts I owed to Dio." "Let me guess, you need thirty- five thousand gil to get you out of the Corel prison?" Cid asked angrily. "Something like that." Cid cursed under his breath. "We'll be there to get you in the Highwind. But be prepared to fight. We have got to go see Reno." "Oh, I see. Then, I'll see you later." Cid hung up the PHS and sighed. "That was Reeve. He's in Corel prison." said Cid hesitantly. "Let, me guess, had to pay off some debts and told some little kid a bad fortune." Tifa quipped. "I don't know. He didn't tell me." Cid quickly responded, half-angry at Tifa's joking. 


	3. Shole: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah.. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ --- -------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hi, you guys. How are you?" Reeve asked. "Fine." said Tifa. "You got arrested because of fortune telling again, didn't you?" asked Tifa, smiling slyly. He looked at his feet. "Well.Y...yes." He responded as he hung his head. "I knew it! Oh man, I've known you entirely too long." Tifa answered. "WHEW!" The Highwind screamed. "What's wrong, Cid?" questioned Cloud. "I don't know. I haven't seen this type of radio signal since...since." He stopped, his mouth dropping open at the memory. "When, Cid? Since when?!" Barrett said angrily. "Since.Weapon." Everybody stared at him. "W...Weapon?" Was all that Red managed to get out. "Are you saying Weapon, which one I dare not ask, is alive?" Vincent questioned. "I'm not sayin' anything...but it's coming from Round Island." Cid responded, still half dazed. "Well, then, lets go!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, we're picking up strange radio signals from an island near the eastern continent." Reno looked at the man. "What significance does it hold that you interrupt me?" asked Reno while looking threateningly at the Soldier. "Well...do you remember...Weapon?" He managed to ask. "Of course, you fool. What about weapon?" Reno replied, still sounding angry. The man hesitated. "Well...it has the same radio signals as it." He answered. "What?!" yelled Reno. "Are you sure?" Elena asked, wide-eyed. "Weapon is alive..." the cloaked person mumbled. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" Reno caulked his hand back to hit the person. He stayed this way for a few seconds. "No. I won't do it. But keep your mouth shut..." He was interrupted by Yuffie. "I recognize that voice." And with that, she tore the cloak off. "SHERA!!!!" Yuffie screamed falling to the floor. Shera let out a blood-curdling scream as Reno backhanded her, and she fell to the earth. "You idiot! Why'd you let her take your cloak off?" Reno screamed. "Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you. Lock me up! Put me in prison! Just please don't kill me!" Shera begged Reno as she cried. "Take them both to my dungeon," Reno said as he signaled to the door. Two men dressed in old Soldier uniforms hand cuffed them and took them away. "As for us, lets go see what's going on." 


	4. Shole: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah... Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ --- -------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Shera, how could you do this?" Yuffie asked. "It was not my fault. They tortured me and said that they would kill Cid if I didn't help." Shera said looking at her feet. "I trust you, but, you know Cid is stronger than all of those Turks put together." Yuffie explained. "I know, but I was so afraid for him...afraid for everybody-else. You can understand." Shera said. "O.k. But why does it seem that you changed height? On TV, you were equal in height to Reno, but now you seem just a bit taller." Yuffie asked looking out of the window. "Because..." Shera glanced around. "there's two of us." Shera whispered into her ear. "Another?!" Yuffie yelled. "Quiet! Do want them to know what we're talking about? And, yes. There is another person. I think her name was...Lucrecia." Shera said looking at Yuffie fearfully. "Oh, god! We got to get out of here!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It's impossible, though..." Yuffie said sitting down. "Not entirely." Came a voice from a dark corner of the room.  
  
"We...We're here." Cid said fearfully. "Ok...Who's going with me?" Tifa seemed excited. "I'll go." Cid said cautiously. "Yeah. Me....too." Vincent said, seeming to question himself. "You?!" Everybody exclaimed. "Yeah?" Vincent said cruelly. "Oh. Well I've gotta go, I guess." Cloud said shivering. They couldn't land the Highwind, so they parachuted down to the grass. While jumping off of the back deck of the Highwind, Tifa's parachute didn't dispatch. She fell to the ground and landed in a pile of bushes. "AHHHH!" Tifa screamed. THUMP!! She hit the ground. Everybody rushed to her. "You all right?" everybody said almost at once. "Yeah...fine..." she said back to them. "You sure? I could have the Highwind pick you up...." Cid replied. "No. I need to come. I can sense something." Tifa said as she sat up. They all walked until they reached the signal. "Where's your weapon smart assssss!" Cloud exclaimed as they were all pulled up into a giant rope. 


	5. Shole: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah... Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ --- -------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Who...who's there...?" Yuffie asked into the silent darkness. "You should know who I am. I know who you are and why you came." The voice seemed as if they were looking towards the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I...I should. OH!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Lu...Lucrecia? Is that you?!" Yuffie seemed happy to see her. "You scarred me." She said as she stepped forward from the shadows. "How did I scar you?" Yuffie asked hesitantly. "You took him away from me." Lucrecia said coldly. "Who?" Yuffie asked. "You know who. Don't act as if you have no thoughts to whom I am speaking of." Lucrecia looked angrily at Yuffie. "Who?! I assure you, madam, that I have no thought to whom you are speaking of." Yuffie quickly replied. "Sephiroth. That's who. And after you killed my only child, you took my unhappy-warrior from my grasp." Lucrecia said, slightly raising her voice. "Your unhappy- warrior? You mean...Vincent?" "Of course. Who else could I love and hold so dearly to my heart? He saved my ungrateful hide. And what did I give him in return? I sleep with his mortal enemy and have his son. And he risked his life for me. And this is all the gratitude he gets from me? And, in addition to that, you jump in right when I have re-activated the most powerful of all weapons. Its orders, to seek out and kill. Who, you ask yourself. Of course, you ought to know. But, that is all the information I can't tell you. So, until you almost finish rotting in this jail cell, I will see you." And she disappeared.  
"What's going on?!" Barrett exclaimed. "We seem to be trapped in some sort of net." Vincent dryly replied. "Well, we couldn't tell you that." Cloud yelled sarcastically. "Shhh...." Tifa put her index finger to her lip. "What?" whispered Vincent. And she pointed towards a rotting pile of bushes. "Over there..." She whispered. "Who's there?! I'll kill you!! I'll mangle your neck until..." And he stopped as a woman with a pink bow-tie raised her head. "T..." She hesitated "Tifa..." "Aeris, is... is that you?" Tifa asked, tilting her head as so she could see straight. "Yes. It is me." "Oh my god!" Barrett exclaimed. "How..." and Tifa interrupted Cloud. "Before we begin asking questions, could you please let us down? This rope is hurting my back." "Oh, yeah. I'd better get you out of there." And with a quick twirl of her new staff, she cut the rope. "Thank you..."Cloud said, glancing around at everyone else to make sure they were ok. "Aeris, I..." and Barrett was interrupted by Tifa. "No. Before we begin asking questions, we'd better get back to the Highwind." 


	6. Shole: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The characters I write about in this story are not owned by me. Squaresoft owns them. The story, however, came from my demented mind. Yay!  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. It's kind of old, but I still want to finish it. I've done 9 chapters as of yet, and will continue it if I get some good reviews. And, oh yeah... Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------ --- -------  
  
"So..." Yuffie said, swallowing as if there was something caught in her throat. "What's the plan.?" Yuffie asked Shera. Shera ignored her as if she didn't even know that she was there. "Shera?" Yuffie gripped Shera's shoulder anxiously. "Leave me be." Shera replied, hesitating a bit. "What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "You are a fool." Shera bitingly replied. "What?" Yuffie said. "I just think that...never mind. I guess that Lucrecia is trying to get me to turn against you, too. But, I consider myself to be smarter than that!" Shera said. Her words seemed to stumble on her tongue. "Ok, then. Let's find a way out of here!" Yuffie said in her quietest voice.  
  
"You are supposed to be dead. Why are you here?" Nanaki said. "Someone has summoned me from..." She stopped. "Where?" Tifa said, putting her hand in Clouds. Cloud looked down and smiled. "The Lifestream." Aeris responded half confused. "The Lifestream?" Barrett said. "Yeah. I can see his face whenever I look at Cloud." Aeris said very casually. "But, the only person who died who looks like Cloud is that one guy...what's his name? You know, the guy with black hair?" Tifa said glimpsing around the room to see if anyone knew. "Zack..." Cloud murmured under his breath. "Oh! That's his name! Zack." Barrett blurted out. Cloud sat down onto a chair. "What's wrong?" Tifa said, grasping at Clouds other hand. "I still....AAARRRGGGHHHH!" And with a whirl, Cloud was unconscious on the floor. "The...The words of the ancients..." Cloud heard someone yell in the darkness. "Cloud..." And a light began to emerge from the darkness. "You...You kept your promise..." And he saw a figure of a woman in his arms. She began to get heavy. "T...Tifa?" He looked up to see another figure. "Cloud?" "Zack. Why have you summoned Aeris?" "Kill Sephiroth." He acted as if he had not heard him. He looked, and the figures began to turn to darkness again. 


	7. Shole: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. The story, on the other hand, is mine. It was created from my twisted mind. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I wrote. It's old. Possibly almost 6 years old. At least, all chapters to chapter nine are that old. If I get some good reviews then I will finish the story. If I don't get any good reviews, then I will cry myself to sleep..or maybe just finish the story anyway, but not so urgently. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
---------- ----------- ---------- ------------ -------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What's going on?" Cloud yelled. "Do you remember me?" The voice said, it's clarity slowly diminishing, "I don't think so..." Cloud replied squinting his eyes to find the figure of a man standing directly in front of him. "You seem to recognize me." "Zack..?" Cloud said, not to sure of himself. "No." The voice said seeming to get closer every word that was spoken. "You cannot say you have already forgotten me. It has been but five years..." "No....No...NO!!!!" And Cloud fell to the ground, clutching his ears. "Tifa, Nibelheim, I want it all back!" He looked up to see the dead figure of Sephiroth encased within the Earth. "Memories of the past. Hopes for the future. Everything, torn away from my heart. I didn't think that Tifa had made it. So I ran at Sephiroth..." He felt a sharp pain in his right side. "I always looked up to you. Always wishing that I could be you. I saw my village burning, I wanted to only ask why. But when I saw Tifa, then the words that Zack said... "STOP THIS..PLEASE!" Cloud yelled angrily. The words ran through his head that Vincent said during his slumber in the Lifestream, "Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An over-powering love may consume you in the end..." And for all that Cloud knew, this was the end. Nothing but uncertainty could prevail from such a thing. "You know not what you did...but that it was wrong." "I did nothing wrong! I killed you for the good of the planet!" Cloud said, beginning to feel a bit of adrenaline pumping in his body. "Why did you think that you could destroy the world?" Cloud began to sweat. "I would have thought that you already knew... "You had no right to take the lives of those people. They had children, they had friends, they had all of that, and you just came and decided that you would kill." "You must do such things to find the Promised Land. "I don't get it...how are you here?" Cloud shrugged. "You defeated me sub-consciously. You must now defeat me consciously...so, come on. Show me what hatred you have held up all these five years!" And Sephiroth dove at him. 


	8. Shole: Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. The story, on the other hand, is mine. It was created from my twisted mind. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I wrote. It's old. Possibly almost 6 years old. At least, all chapters to chapter nine are that old. If I get some good reviews then I will finish the story. If I don't get any good reviews, then I will cry myself to sleep..or maybe just finish the story anyway, but not so urgently. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
---------- ----------- ---------- ------------ -------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" And Cloud felt his body hit the ground. "Cloud are you alright?!" Tifa exclaimed. "What...where am I..." He opened his eyes to see a puddle of blood on his right side. "Your here, in the Highwind." Tifa looked at him and kneeled next to him. "What happened..." Cloud said still dizzy from the fall. "I don't know. We were talking with Aeris a couple of days ago and" Cloud interrupted her. "A couple of days ago?! I've been gone that long?" Cloud was slightly pissed. "We found out that it wasn't Zack, but Reno of the New Turks that brought her back. He's found Shole, and, well..." Cloud interrupted her again. "And, what did...AAARRGGGHHH!" He slumped to his knees again, grabbing at his side. Seeing that it was still bleeding, Tifa got several bandages. "And is dead." Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. "Reno is dead? By who's hand?" Cloud asked. Tifa scratched her forehead. "...Sephiroth..." He looked at her as if she had pulled his heart from his nose. "Sephiroth? He was dumb enough to summon Sephiroth?! What did he think he was doing?! That stupid damned idiowwwww!" He slumped to his knees. "There was nothing that we could do. We also found Yuffie...and Shera.in a jail cell..." "What were they doing there?" Tifa put her hand on Clouds forehead. "You're burning up..." Tifa acted as if she hadn't heard him. When she tried to stand, Cloud grabbed her hand, "Tell me, now. What were they doing there?" Cloud seemed discouraged. "Yuffie told me that they asked for the best materia hunter in the land, and being the cocky person she is, took the job..." "And Shera?" He asked, not letting her finish the rest of her sentence. "She was scared into going there." Tifa popped her neck. "How?" Cloud quickly responded. "Well, they, the New Turks, threatened to kill Cid. So she felt that there was no way out..." Tifa crossed her arms. "Why did Reno bring Sephiroth back?" asked Cloud "He thought that Sephiroth would help him take over the world. He thought that Sephiroth would be grateful for him bringing him back, but..." "He didn't know Sephiroth very well, did he?" "Obviously not." "While I was in the Lifestream, I spoke with him." Cloud looked at Tifa. "Sephiroth?" Tifa scratched above her eyebrow. "Yeah. He said that he was going to get paybacks on AVALANCHE. He said he would attack when least suspected." Cloud shook his head. "When we least suspect...when would that be?" Tifa put her index finger on her lower lip. Cloud slowly shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should never be alone. We should stay in groups." Cloud looked at his feet. "That should be easier, now that Aeris is with us again. I don't care what you say, Cloud. I'm going with you." Tifa helped Cloud up again. "I'm not thinking too clearly right now, so you pick the teams." Cloud said as he stood. "OK! It'll be me, you, and Red XIII; Yuffie, Vincent, and Reeve; Barrett, Cid, and Aeris." Tifa said with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to go see Shera." Cloud said, limping out of the room. 


	9. Shole: Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. The story, on the other hand, is mine. It was created from my twisted mind. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.  
  
A/N: This is the first fan fiction story I wrote. It's old. Possibly almost 6 years old. At least, all chapters to chapter nine are that old. If I get some good reviews then I will finish the story. If I don't get any good reviews, then I will cry myself to sleep..or maybe just finish the story anyway, but not so urgently. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
---------- ----------- ---------- ------------ -------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Cloud!" Shera said excitedly. "Hey. How is everyone?" Cloud looked around the room to see everyone standing. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Cloud scratched his neck. "Yeah." Cid said shaking his head. "Well, what is it?" Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Well...Sephiroth got a- hold of Shole, and summoned up some sort of super-weapon. It's on the north- eastern round continent. That's why we got those radio signals from that island." Cid explained. "So, there is another weapon on the rampage? No worry...we easily beat the other ones, and are now much stronger and wiser." Cloud smiled. "Not true. It's at least 15 times bigger...and stronger...than all of the others...put together!" Red XIII said, sitting back down. "Oh...S#^% !" Cloud exclaimed. "And, on toppa' that, We gotta kill Sephiroth again. But he's injected himself with some kinda' liquid shole. So, he's at least like 40 times stronger than he used to be!" Barrett said scratching his chin. "Then, this IS the end..." "Don't talk that way, Cloud! I'm only 53...that's about 18 in my years. So I am not about to give up because of some stupid Weapon!" Red interrupted. "Same, here! I still got my youth. I ain't about to give up!" Yuffie shook her head rapidly. "I'm older than any of you. Why, I could be your father, Cloud! But, do you see me giving up? No! And do you know why? Because I have something I can fight for, now! And you know what that is? My friends! No, my family!" Vincent said, starting to take his mask off. "Whatr' ya' doin'?!" Barrett exclaimed. "Showing my family my face. We all have stuff that nobody has ever known, or seen, so I'll begin!" He pulled it off. "You are handsome!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I am?" Vincent said looking at her in astonishment. "Yeah! Keep the mask off..." And there was a flash of light. "Leave it on..." a voice came out of no-where. "Lucrecia?! My love!" "You're love... Vincent ran toward her. "NO!" And she disappeared. "You're love? She cannot love you! You cannot love her! I'm the only one for her!" Hojo's voice came from nowhere. "Hojo? Why are you doing this? Why did you do that to her?" Vincent yelled realizing that he had forgot to equip a gun. "Because I knew that my son would show me the way to the promised land." "Did he? And in the process, did you have to ruin her life?" Vincent exclaimed shaking his fist. "There was no other way..." "You are not a Cetra! You could not live in the land of supreme happiness! It wasn't promised to you!" Vincent exclaimed. "No matter. You will die soon anyway!". 


End file.
